Goldfish, PoohBear, and Honeybees
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT - Follows Always Reapply - How much touble can one Goldfish, Pooh-Bear, and a Honeybee get up to?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Power Rangers: (Super) Samurai. This is purely fan-made._

* * *

Being sunburned sucked.

There was nothing Mia could do. She could barely even get dressed. Any kind of contact with her skin hurt. Sleeping hurt. The sheets felt like sandpaper on her skin, so Serena generously gave up her bed so they could sprinkle cornstarch on the sheets and Mia could have enough room for herself, without fear of Kevin brushing against her during the night. A lot of her clothes even had cornstarch on them, though Mia preferred to wear Kevin's clothes. They were baggy on her and didn't touch her skin as much compared to her more form-fitting clothes.

She didn't even want to try wearing the spandex, and had begged and pleaded with Ji to sit out any battles until her burn was a little more tolerable.

On top of avoiding contact with fabrics, Mia wanted to avoid contacted with people. Even a gentle, loving hug caused her more pain than comfort. The most "action" she could get from Kevin was a quick kiss on the lips. Anything else was off-limits.

The irritated skin, the lack of human contact, the constant itch, and the difficulty sleeping made for a very tense Mia. The Samurai all knew what to do when Mia was tense.

She walked into the common room, finding it to be unusually empty for this time of day. It was just before lunch time and there was normally always someone in the common room before lunch.

"Guys?" she called, checking behind some of the furniture. "Where did you all go?"

She turned back to the hallway and saw Storm walking in. The little dog saw Mia and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Dropping the toy she had in her mouth, she whined as she ran off. Even she knew it was best to stay out of Mia's way.

"I'm not that bad," Mia muttered and took a seat on her stool, wincing as the fabric touched her thighs. "We need softer seats…"

-Samurai-

Over in the dojo, Mike and Antonio were ducking behind the punching bag. While everyone else was busy avoiding Mia, they were trying to come up with a way to get under her skin. They knew she was not pleasant to deal with when she was cranky, but neither of them could pass this opportunity up. It wasn't often Mia made herself an easy target for teasing, and in spite of all the pain they knew they would receive if they were caught, they needed to try and have a little fun.

"Operation: Touch Momma Pink is ready to begin," Mike nodded his head at Antonio, who responded with a quick nod before lying on his stomach on the floor and grabbing a stick Storm had brought into the house.

Since Mia had gotten burned, Mike had been extremely tempted to touch her, just once, to see what would happen. Mia refused to let anyone near her unless they had a remedy for her skin, making Mike's mission almost impossible. Anytime he got close, one of Mia's bodyguards would slap his hand and shoo him to another room. Her body guards, of course, were Kevin, Serena, and Emily. All of them knew to keep a watchful eye on Mike.

Almost impossible missions, however, were just possible enough. Before the sunburn healed, Mike was determined to get one poke. Antonio had agreed to help on the condition that it was every Mike for himself. This meant that if Mike was caught, Antonio was free to run and let him take all the blame. However, if Antonio was caught, Mike would have to do all he could to rescue the gold Ranger from the pink – red – Ranger's clutches.

"Goldfish, do you have your eyes on the target?" Mike whispered. He wished they had walkie-talkies. He knew there were somewhere in the house, but Mia had hidden them a long time ago when Mike's last prank nearly coast Kevin his foot. Perhaps his next mission would be to locate the missing walkie-talkies.

"Affirmative, Pooh-Bear."

"Think we can change my name?" Mike frowned. Antonio turned around and shook his head.

"Nope. Pooh-Bear suits you. Besides, I'm Goldfish. We can't both have good names."

"Just go," Mike rolled his eyes and waved his hands in the direction of the common room. Antonio nodded his head and started to crawl towards Mia. Fortunately she had her back turned to the boys. If Antonio was quiet enough, he could make it all the way without being seen. If not, Mike already had a plan B ready.

"Alright," Mike whispered again as Antonio got closer, "There's an opening right above her elbow. You will carefully lift the stick and very gently poke her right above the elbow."

"Copy that, Pooh-Bear," Antonio whispered back. Mike growled.

"Let's just drop the nicknames."

"Negative, Pooh-Bear. Raising the stick… Uh-oh."

"What the hell are you doing?" Mia heard the whispering and turned around. She found Antonio on his stomach, holding up a stick. With a shriek she ripped it from his hand and snapped it in half. Antonio jumped to his feet, pointed to Mike in the dojo and ran off. Mia narrowed her eyes as she glared at Mike. Of course he was behind this. He had been trying to poke her sunburn since the moment she got back.

"You have five seconds to…"

"HONEYBEE!"

"What?" Mia frowned and Mike took the temporary distraction as a chance to run off, slipping by Mia just as Emily started racing down the hallway. She was chasing after Storm, who seemed to have one of her socks in her mouth.

"Storm, get back… AH!" Emily screamed as she slipped on the hardwood floor, slid into one of Ji's bonsai and fell hard on the ground, with the potted bonsai falling right on her stomach. Mia gasped loudly and rushed over to help her fallen friend. Though it hurt, she lifted the bonsai off Emily and set it back on the stand. She then pulled Emily up to her feet while looking her over for any signs of serious injury.

Just as she was almost done fussing over Emily, she felt something jab her in the arm and she screamed in pain. She turned around only to see Mike turn the corner and race down the hallway. Before she knew it, she heard a door slam and she was sure he had locked himself in his room. Unless she wanted to pick the lock, which she didn't want to do, she knew he had escaped.

Antonio had also gotten away. Mia did, however, have one hostage. She turned to Emily and glared.

"You're Honeybee?"

"He wasn't going to stop until he won," Emily slowly started to back away. "I figured it was best to just get it over with. Oof," Emily backed right into Kevin, who had come to see what Mia's screaming was all about. He grabbed her by the arms to keep her from getting away. Emily gulped.

-Samurai-

Mike panted loudly after locking his bedroom door. He leaned against the wall to breathe a sigh of relief and then he started to laugh. He looked to his bed, "You can come out, Goldfish. Mission accomplished."

Antonio poked his head out from under Mike and Emily's bed, "You got her? What happened? She screamed, but…"

"She got pissed!" Mike laughed. "I knew to run as soon as I touched her. Totally worth it."

"What about Honeybee?" Antonio slipped out from under the bed and started to dust himself off. He looked to Mike, "You should really consider dusting under there a little more often."

Mike waved it off, "Honeybee will be fine. Momma Pink would never hurt her. That's why she's _Honey_bee."

Antonio nodded. It did sound fair enough. He then looked at the time on his Samurai Morpher, "So, uh, how long will we have to hide for?"

Mike walked to his night table and pulled the drawer open, showing Antonio he had already stocked it with a day's worth of snacks. He pulled out a bag of chips and popped it open. "This long. Emily promised to bring us some water bottles when she could sneak past Mia."

-Samurai-

Serena was just getting home from her last day at school. There was no need for her to go because of exams, but she wanted to stop by and say goodbye to some of the students and teachers she had formed friendships with, Mitch especially. He had survived his first year of High School and she needed to be there to congratulate him as he came out of his final exam.

"You're home," Jayden said. He was sitting in the chair in the hallway, as though he had been waiting for her. She set the bouquet of flowers down (Mitch had given them to her as thanks for helping him survive his first year).

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Define okay," Jayden waved her over to the common room. Serena stood in the doorway and started to chuckle.

"Oh, Emy, what did you do?" she approached her sister, who was coated head to toe in honey. It was going to take a lot of effort to wash it all off. Emily looked miserable as she sat on the floor sulking, and she was being guarded by Kevin and Mia. Kevin sat behind her on his stool, with his hands on her shoulders – partly to keep her held down, partly because… well she was coated in honey and he was somewhat stuck.

"I'm their hostage," Emily whined. She tried to get up but Kevin pushed her back down, "See!"

"Why is she your hostage?" Serena looked to Kevin for an answer, hoping to hear something that made sense. While Mia normally had a reason for everything, Serena did believe that the pink Ranger's brain had melted slightly from all the sun.

"She aided and abetted in a serious crime today," Kevin pulled his hand away from Emily's shoulder and tapped the top of her head, "She'll be released once we get the real criminal."

"What… Mike," Serena sighed and looked to Mia for confirmation. The pink – red – Ranger nodded her head.

"He touched me."

Serena groaned, smacking her hand to her forehead, "He would…" she looked to her sister, "and you helped?"

"Not just me!" Emily cried. "Antonio helped too! But they locked themselves in my room and won't come out."

"Smart boys," Serena nodded. She turned her attention back to Mia and Kevin, "Alright, if I can bring you both Mike and Antonio, will you let my sister go?"

"Honeybee," Mia said. "She goes by the name Honeybee."

"Now I get the honey," Jayden chuckled. He touched Emily's forehead and licked the honey from his finger. "Aw, you really are sweet, Em."

Serena sighed, "You'll let Honeybee go if I get Mike and Antonio."

"Pooh-Bear and Goldfish," Mia nodded her head. "We'll drop all the charges if you can bring us both of them."

Serena held out her hand to shake with Mia and Kevin, but quickly pulled away. Kevin's hands were coated in honey and Mia was still badly sunburned.

"Deal," she said instead and started for Mike and Emily's room. She knocked loudly on the door, "Pooh-Bear, Goldfish, we need to talk."

"Who is it?" Mike called. Serena sighed.

"It's Big Sister."

The lock clicked and the door opened just a crack. Mike poked his head out.

"Em hasn't come by. We figured it was only a matter of time before you showed up, Big Sister."

"You know, Momma Pink and Aquablue have taken Honeybee hostage."

"Rescue mission?" Mike opened the door a little wider. Serena saw Antonio was standing there with him. She nodded her head and grabbed them both by the ears.

"Yep."

"OW! OW! OW!" they cried as Serena dragged them back to the common room and forced them to their knees. Kevin got up, grabbing them both by the arms while at the same time letting go of Emily.

As Kevin dragged Mike and Antonio off for their punishment, with Mia following at a safe distance so she wouldn't be touched again, Serena turned to her sister.

"You helped?"

"I sat on the floor for three hours coated in honey," Emily muttered, touching her hair, "I've done my time."

"Go… wash up," Serena pointed to the bathroom while rubbing the bridge of her nose. Emily hurried off, running as fast as she could. She didn't like being sticky.

Jayden rolled his eyes, "I worry."

"They'll be fine," Serena said just as she heard a scream from Mike. "See," she chuckled, "That sounds like fun."

"For you, maybe," Jayden laughed. "I don't worry about them. I worry about the fate of the world."

"We're of sound mind," Serena gestured to herself and Jayden.

"Do you think we're enough to balance out Aquablue, Momma Pink, Pooh-Bear, Honeybee, and Goldfish?"

"We're going to have to be," Serena nodded. She gave Jayden a pat on the back, "You clean the sticky spot Emily left on the floor. I'm going to see if Momma Pink and Aquablue need any help punishing Pooh-Bear."

"Copy that, Big Sister," Jayden gave a small salute. Serena was about to walk off when a though crossed her mind. She turned back to Jayden.

"I've never heard what your nickname was."

Jayden muttered something Serena couldn't understand. She leaned a little closer.

"What was that?"

"Hot-Stuff…"

Serena stifled a laugh for a moment, but failed to hold it in, "Hot-Stuff?"

"Because I'm the fire Samurai and fire is hot!"

"Sure," Serena nodded her head, "That's why," she gave _Hot-Stuff_ a pat on the shoulder, "Good luck, Jayden. Just… good luck."


End file.
